Yellow eyed cowboy
by vampier girll223
Summary: An abused girl finds out how loved and special she can be, "daddy will the major really fall in love with me like a prince dose? "Oh my princess Bella of cause he will it is meant to be, it is destiny!" .so will it be love at first sight? will that small little girl get her happily ever after? Let's hope. This is my first fanfic so please be onist if you dont like it and tell me.
1. Chapter 1

YELLOW EYED COWBOY

Ok so I'm now sitting here in my car at the airport waiting for my

Father, hoping he won't notice the changes. But he is a vampire so he

Will, so now I'm dreading the talk down of a life time, I know it's

Kind of my fault I should have told him, I handled it sort of well and

He would have rushed here and taken care of it then looked me up

For eternity to keep me safe. Any way I should probably introduce

I my name am Isabella Marie Whitlock but I proffer Bella.

Well I guess I should start my story from the beginning, it started

When I was eight years old and living in Texas with my mother Rene.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It's raining again" sighs Isabella as she sits by the window. I think I'll go right in my diary i ran upstairs to get my diary and sat on my bed and started righting to my only friend.

"Dear diary

it's finally my birthday I'm eight years old today i wish mummy loved me like other mums did but she doesn't and i don't understand what i have done to upset her. Well i should go and start her dinner. Speak to you later best friend (PS happy birthday to me ...)"

I'm standing in the kitchen wen mum comes crashing through the door shouting and i scared so badly of what she will do to me today. "Isabella where are you? You better be making my dinner you useless BRAT!" I better answer her before she gets even madder, "yes Rene I'm almost finished". "You better be I'm hungry." she yells at me, I hurry and dish it up hopeful it's done to her likening and she will let me go back up to my room. But with my luck I trip on a chair and her food lands on her lap she screams and gets up and makes her way towards me. "You stupid little brat you will pay for that!" just then she slaps me round the face and then kicks me. After she has finished she tells me to get out of her sight, I run up stairs carefully because I'm in so much pain.

When I get to my room I lay on my bed and cry, I hear her leave a few minutes later," I wish someone would take me away from here.". I sigh and get up and decided to go into the back garden to day dream for a little while.

I have just sat down and now I feel like someone is watching me "who's there?" I ask someone walks out of the shadow towards me and for the first time in my life I feel safe.

Who are they? What do they want? I don't know. I still can't see them but I do note it's a man and he has blond hair and what make me slightly on edge are the bright red eyes.

He holds out his hand and tells me not to be afraid that he has come to help me and for some reason I trust him so I take his hand and hope that I have made the right choice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

he picked me up and told me to close my eyes so I did the next thing I knew it felt like we are flying through the air, but we suddenly come to a stop and I open my eyes and what I see must be an angel a red eyed angel but I'm not scared though I should be. The man still holding me starts talking but I cannot take my eyes of the blond hair angel I decide I should say something I don't want to seem rude, "can you please put me down ? " I ask the man and he did gently and I start walking to the lady and I hold my hand out, she took it and me shook our hands saying "Hello my names Isabella Marie Swan but I proffer Bella. What's your name?" she knelt down and held both of my hands and said "well aren't you sweet and well-mannered little girl Bella my names charlotte Whitlock I'm pleased to meet, that big oaf who was carrying you is my husband peter Whitlock. Are you hungry?" Now charlotte was there any need to call me an oaf?" he was pouting like she had killed his puppy I giggle at the pout "yes that was because you are, don't worry little one let's get you some food then you can tell us about yourself and we will tell you our story after woods. How does that sound?" she was smiling so big that it looked like it could hurt. My stomouc chose that moment to answer for me I start to blush she giggles and say "I'll take that as a yes then come on Bella." She took my hand and we walk into the butiful house all I to manage at the moment was a "wow".

we got to the kitten and I was about to make my own food wen charlotte stopped me saying "now what do you think you're doing missy ?,I'll make you something to eat children your age shouldn't have to cook so take a seat and tell us about yourself wile I cook ok ?. How dose pasta sound?" I sit at the kitchen island "sounds great it's my favoured!" I say excitedly "good "she says with a big grin. "so Bella how old are?" asks peter "eight years old nearly nine" I say proudly "I hear chalet gasp "well you are quit the cutie what do you like to do for fun?" he asks "I love to read ", just then chalet sets my food in front of me but I hesitate "what's wrong sweetie?" she asks "well I was wondering why peter was in my garden and why he brought me here?" "Well to answer your question we noticed how your mother has been treating you and we couldn't stand for it any more. But everything will be explained one you have eaten your dinner, now eat up before it gets cold." At her words I started eating and it was the best pasta I had ever tasted.

After I had eaten we went into the living room and I was sitting oppose them. Peter claps his hands and says" now let get explaining to you shall we" he's smile at me and for some reason I feel like I have just gotten a new family but how can they want me I'm nothing , my mother said so and that no one would love me . so how can these two angels want me or love me ,but they have a secret I'm sure of it but whatever it is I don't care I feel safe I feel loved but most of all I feel like I'm finally home. "So Bella as you know my name is Peter, I am very sorry if I scared you earlier." He says with a sheepish smile "no you didn't scare me " "good what we are about to tell you Bella you cannot tell anyone but we trust you sowed are going to tell ,plus my wife has already fallen in love with you so have I and I have a felling we will be a family very soon. Now can you promise me you we let us talk without any interruptions and not to worry? So can you promise me that?" he asked in a seariass tone "yes I promise." I said quietly ok then Bella we are not human as you have probably noticed." yes I guess I have noticed but I kept that too myself,

"Bella we are …..Vampires."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I just stared at him like he was nuts but some part of me believed he was telling the truth and not one part of me was scared all I could say was "Really"? , Peter looked hesitant like he was afraid I'd run if he confirmed it "yes" it was a simple answer that left so many questions. "Ok" I said and went back to eating, he kept just looking at me then he asked the question I knew was coming " OK?, you are not going to try to run away?, you're not going to scream?, you're not scared?". I waited till he had stop rambling then I answered all his questions one by one. "yes ok, no why should?, again no and no" then out of no were Charlotte smoked him up the side of the head "stop staring at her you idiot" I couldn't help it I laughed so hard I almost fell of my seat it felt nice to laugh , while I was laughing and peter was still looking at me like I had two heads and finally char let glaring at peter we never noticed the back door open till some one clear their thought, it made me jump and peter growl till he looked up and saw who it was.

"Major what are you doing here" peter asked with a very confused look on his face, the man just stood there staring at me. Finally he came and sat next to me and said that he was wondering if he could stay for a while when peter said yes and asked why, " well the Cullen's kicked him out and you was right about Alice" everything went quiet after that and I stated to feel tired so I decided id tell Charlotte. "Charlotte i am tired is there somewhere I can lie down?" she looked at the clock "oh of because sweet heart it must be way past your bed time, come with me and I'll find something for you to sleep in wile you have a shower ok?" I nodded and managed to get down of the stall without hurting myself "ok night guys" of cause peter wanted more than just a night "what no hug? He asked in a pout at that the blond man just laughed at him asking if he wanted a kiss goodnight too, "well I wouldn't mind but maybe if you're lucky and tell her your name you might get one" I just looked back and forth between them and then I walked to the blond man and held out my hand "hello my name is Isabella but you can call me Bella if you would like I like being called Bella anyway" I was smiling as I said this, "well hello darling my name is jasper it's a pleasure to meet you Bella" we shook hands then I turned to peter and said he didn't deserve a hug and with that I turned and followed Charlotte just as we turned around the corner I heard jasper laugh and say he like me and to stop pouting to peter. I just grind at Charlotte, my shower was quick and the next thing I knew I was in bed and saying good night to Charlotte, thinking what could happen tomorrow and why did jasper look so sad and angry when he talked about that Alice person.

I was woken up by someone standing over me and poking me I knew it was peter because he kept saying "wakey wakey" over and over again till jasper dragged him out the room telling him that Charlotte said if he didn't leave me alone then he would be staying out side for a week, I decided to get up so I climbed out the bed and suddenly I was grabbed from behind and I screamed all I could think was that my mother had found me.

_**Ok I know its short and trust me i was hoping I would be able to come up with more but I guess not this is going slow so please be patient ill be trying to come up with a peter pov or a Charlotte pov, also I apologise for wrong spelling and that my laptop doesn't seem to want to get it right I hope you enjoy what I have written. **_

_**Vampire girl 223 xx**_


	5. Authors note

**Hey guys a lot of you have said about the spellings in the story and your right i have finally got my laptop to get it right when i use spell check so what I'm going to try to replace the chapters with the edited ones. I hope you guys keep reading. And thank you for reading.**

**Vampire girl 223 x**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Red Eyes

Pete POV

We meaning my gorgeous mate and my brother are now sitting in the kitchen waiting for little Bell's to get up and come down for breakfast, just as charlotte was about to go up and check on Bella I got those tingles at the back of the my neck witch meant something was wrong just as it came we heard a scream coming from upstairs. We all run up stairs what I see makes me freeze in on the spot, there standing holding Bella was garret an old friend of ours and he's was hungry. "Garrett old friend what a surprise what are you doing here?" I said calmly so as not to startle him "hungry so hungry smell so nice must feed can't stop help" he said, nothing he said made any since out of the corner of my eye I sawn jasper walk slowly towards garret with his hands held up and calmly and slowly he started talking to him so quietly all Me and char could make out was "… its ok Garrett she is a friend and she is scared, let her go and we will go get you fed its ok." I didn't think it would work but it did and slowly Garrett let go and jasper dragged him out the room. Bella ran towards us crying when she got to us she hugged charlotte so tight I hope she doesn't get scared off , I wonder what she is thinking.

B POV

After jasper had dragged the man out the room I ran as fast as I could to Charlotte and Peter, when I got near them I grabbed on to Charlotte so tight I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks. "Is he ok?" I asked although not sure they heard me, "sweetie that is Garrett he is an old friend of ours, he is just thirsty. There is no need to be scared ok bells?" Charlotte said softly running her fingers through my hair it was so comforting. "But I'm not scared; I could see in his eyes that he didn't want to hurt me. Is he going to be ok?" I asked and it was the truth I was not scared just worried was something so sad in his eyes he needed help and I know we can and will help him.

"I am so sorry miss Bella I was just so thirsty and in a rush to get hear as fast as I could and then I smelt you I just could not stop I really am sorry. "As of now I have been apologised to about a hundred times and I have had enough from the corner of my eye I seem jasper and peter laughing and then he started to apologies again. "OK! I get it your sorry how many times do I have to say its ok, god you would think that you would get it by now but I guess not. I am going to say this one last time .YOU!" by now I was screaming in his face and jasper and peter was rolling on the floor laughing their but's off, I huff and go to sit on Charlott's lap. About five minutes later she yelled at them to grow up it was actually funny how much they act like kids. After they finally sat back down we all looked towards Garrett and he looked shocked plain and simple shocked.

Char POV

OMG my mate and brother are totally immature right now they are laughing their but's off I mean it was funny but not that funny "GOD you grow up!" I yelled I could feel Bella's body vibrate from trying not to laugh, "Garrett huny it really is ok we understand and she understands, she may be young but she is smart. Now what is it that made you rush here?" I asked the still shocked Garrett. And all it seemed he could do was stair at Bella like she had three heads. "Oh brother, peter do something" I told my mate with was probably a bad idea but o well nothing I can do now. When I saw the sparkling look in both my mate's and brother's eyes I knew it defiantly a bad idea "come on Bella we both don't need to see or hear what these numb sculls are going to do. All right kids we will be in the kitchen getting lunch" and with that we walked into the kitchen and all hell broke loose.

B POV

I wonder what is going on in there I was eating a peanut butter sandwich when there was a loud bang coming from the living room, "I'll be right back sweet heart I have to go sort out three immature men!" She said it like she was about to scold three children not men. When she came back she was dragging Jasper and Peter by the ear with Garrett following, "now that that is finished Garrett huny tell us what is going on?" she asked again. "Well you guy are not going to like this." He told us but he as looking directly at Jasper , "well all you can do is get it over with" "ok , but you need to keep calm we don't want to scare or hurt miss Bella any more than I already have today. I was running through Texas and I ran into a vampire named victoria and she told me that someone was looking for the major. "When he said that everyone tensed up and started to growl but the loudest was jasper "MARIA!" it was so loud I had to cover my ears but it was still defining. Who is this Maria and has she got to do with jasper. All of the sudden I was sitting in jasper's lap and he seemed to calm down some, I had an idea so I stared running my fingers through his hair and he just calmed down even more he turned to me and whispered "I won't let her hurt you I promise." "But who is going to protect you?" I asked but I didn't get an answer.


	7. Chapter 6

Bella pov chapter 6

After all the drama we are now sitting around the living room with me still on Jasper's lap i felt safe and comfortable, it seemed to calm him as well. For some reason he seemed to be purring but i was not sure, maybe i should ask him? "Jasper?" i almost didn't hear my own voice, "yes darling?" he seems so far away but at the same time he was here. "Are you Purring?" even to me i sounded so surprised but i was not and i don't know why. "Umm yes I guess I am darling" as he said this Peter started laughing again " oh god the major is purring who would have thought ha-ha , oof baby what was that for?" "And he was pouting again" I said in a bored voice. I grabbed jaspers had and dragged him out into the garden "come on jazzy lest play outside Peter is getting boring!" Ok I'm coming darling slow down and Peter is always boring "at that he started laughing. He seems a lot happier than he did a few minutes ago maybe i can get him purring again.

After what seemed like hours char called me is in so I could eat dinner so I started running inside but jasper grabbed and sat me on his shoulders " ah jaz you scared me" I tried to sound mad but I couldn't stop laughing " aw well I'm very sorry little miss can you ever forgive me?" We'll now with that look on his face how could I stay mad at him so I kissed his cheek and pat his head " ok I forgive you " and started running in side " come on jaz I'm hungry " he started coming towards me "ok darling let's get you fed " "ok Jazzy"

And I did it I got him purring again and it made me grin and laugh.

Peter's pov

Well isn't this just great the major has found his mate, don't get me wrong I'm happy for him but now he is annoying and he keeps growling at me when I teas our little Bell but she's happy, he's happy so guess I will keep my mouth shut for now, but I keep getting that feeling that something is wrong or is going to happen, I just hope it has nothing to do with Maria.

Char pov

Oh it's so exciting I have someone to look after I wonder if she will call me mum. God I hope so I love Bella and now she has found her mate in the major I couldn't find anyone better for her. Oh no peter has that look on his face as if something bad is going to happen, let's hope it's nothing to do with Maria.

? Pov

Well now I have found him again how dare he run and hide from me and he has a stupid human pet well ill deal with her in time then he will be mine, he will regret running for me. Time to give "my mistress" a call, as if she can control me as if I'm not going to bring her down. No I will get him back and she will help me an then he and I will kill her together, then me and my mate will take over the world, yes everyone will fear me just as they fear him. I'm coming for you my mate and this time I will not lose.

Jasper Pov

I'm so happy I have finally gotten away from Alice I mean I loved her and she tried to control me, I mean how dear she try to control me then I find out she has been cheating on me all these years I just cannot believe it but I caught her red handed but something is puzzling me I knew the vampire but cannot put my finger on it. Ah here comes my beautiful Bella my mate she's so young but yet so smart and happy even after all she has been through. And she is not afraid of us vampires. I just hope nothing bad is going to happen any time soon I cannot see Bella get hurt I will protect her with my life.

Bella Pov

I'm sooo happy my jazzy i here with me, and I have a new mummy and daddy and I love them sooo much I hope they love me too. When they get back I'm going to tell them that I love them. Oh I wonder who that lady is and why is she hiding "Jazzy?" he turned to me "What's wrong hun?"

"why is that lady standing in the bushes?" he quickly grabbed and set me down behind him and started growling "who's there?" he was growling so loud "Jazzy what is it?" the lady started walking to him and he stiffened "Bella run inside" I went to do as he said but the lady started talking "oh please don't run you might trip, are you not going to introduce us Jasper?" "Bella go inside I'll be there in a minuet" "No? Well then let me hello bell aim jaspers wife" "who are you?" Well My dear my names … Alice" as soon as she said that Jazzy attacked her and someone grabbed me and I screamed "JAZZY HELP!"

**Ok guys I know this chapter is kind of short and I'm sorry about that it's just been so busy and I thought I better give you guys something so here it is I hope you enjoy I'll try to do a longer chapter.**

**Vampire girl223**


End file.
